I'm With You
by atacchan
Summary: Draco merasa sendiri disini. Sepi dan dingin. Akankah ada yang mau mengajaknya ketempat lain? Mungkinkah jika orang itu Hermione Granger? Sekuel 'Safe and Sound'.


I'm With You © atacchan

.

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

.

Summary : Draco merasa sendiri disini. Sepi dan dingin. Akankah ada yang mau mengajaknya ketempat lain? Mungkinkah jika orang itu Hermione Granger? Sekuel dari Safe and Sound. Tidak terlalu berhubungan bisa dibaca terpisah.

.

Backsound : I'm With You © Avril Lavigne

.

Backsound disarankan untuk lebih menghayati, tanpa bakcsound juga tidak apa-apa.

.

Warning : OOC mungkin, gaje, jelek, absurd, typo atau miss typo(s), dan kesalahan lainnya.

.

Timeline : Setelah perang berakhir. Tahun ketujuh di Hogwarts.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

OoO

Lelaki berambut pirang platina itu menghembuskan nafas berat sambil merapatkan matelnya kembali. Dia menatap jauh kedepannya. Menatap sejauh mana matanya dapat memandang. Masih terasa sulit untuknya. Kembali dia teringat memori beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat dia masih di Aula Besar.

Yeah, dia murid Hogwarts, dia Slytherin, dia Pelahap Maut –dulunya-, dan dia Draco Malfoy. Orang yang tidak biasa di tempat yang tidak biasa. Saat ini si lelaki berambut pirang sedang bersandar pada pinggiran jembatan batu. Dia mencoba mengasingkan diri.

Mengasingkan? Ya dia mengasingkan diri. Saat ini di Aula Besar tengah terjadi pesta penyambutan tahun ajaran baru dan pesta kemenangan mereka dari Voldemort atau dia-yang-namanya-tak-boleh-disebut atau Pangeran Kegelapan Tanpa Hidung atau apapun julukkan untuknya.

Pikiran kepala pirangnya mengatakan bahwa pesta apapun itu hanya pesta untuk para pejuang, sedangkan dia? Dia bukan pejuang. Dia hanya penghianat. Dia musuh mereka kan? Lalu untuk apa mereka mengundangnya ke pesta pejuang? Mereka salah tamu, seharusnya mereka mengundang Ibunya.

Dia menatap jauh entah kemana dan pikirannya kembali melayang.

OoO

Hermione berjalan perlahan. Dia sudah sampai di jembatan sekarang. Ada sesuatu yang mengatakan dia harus kemari saat ini. Dia menatap ke depan dan saat itu dia menyadari bahwa ada orang lain disana.

Dia mengeratkan genggamannya ke tongkat kesayangannya. Dia berjalan pelan, mencoba tanpa suara melangkah dan mencari tahu siapa orang itu.

OoO

Draco mendengar derap pelan. Dia sangat sensitif terhadap pergerakan, terima kasih kepada masa-masa kelam yang mengajarkan padanya untuk waspada.

Dari derap yang begitu lembut itu Draco menyadari itu langkah kaki wanita. 'Siapa orang yang kurang kerjaan itu?' pikirnya.

Nama seorang gadis bermata hazel terlintas dibenaknya. Draco merasa derap langkahnya semakin dekat.

"Tidak perlu mengendap-endap Granger."

OoO

Deg! Hermione terkejut mendengar suara itu tetapi ada yang menganehkan. 'Bagaimana dia-'. Ah, Hermione tahu lelaki didepannya dulunya apa, dia pasti sudah belajar untuk waspada.

Hermione menyelipkan tongkatnya disaku saat merasa Draco tak mungkin menyerangnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini Malfoy?".

Terdengar suara dengusan. "Apa kau perlu tahu? Oh tentu saja, kau kan nona-tahu-segala." Dia membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap ke arah Hermione. "Kau sendiri mau melakukan apa disini?"

"Bukan urusanmu Malfoy." jawabnya sinis.

"Kalau begitu apapun yang ku lakukan disni juga bukan urusanmu Granger." jawabnya enteng.

Hermione hanya menatapnya sekilas dan berbalik.

"Kau mau kembali ke pesta itu?"

Hermione membalikkan badannya untuk menatap si pemuda pirang.

"Tidak. Aku ingin kembali ke Asrama sekarang. Sekarang sudah cukup larut." jawabnya.

"Lebih baik kau disini saja."

"Apa yang membuat mu berpikir bahwa berdiri kedinginan disini adalah hal yang baik?" tanyanya ketus.

Draco berjalan mendekat kearah Hermione. Gadis itu hanya menatap pergerakan pemuda itu dengan waspada.

Hermione dapat melihat Draco melepaskan mantel bulunya yang beremblem huruf 'M' besar dan mengulurkannya pada Hermione.

Hermione menaikkan alis. Draco menghela nafas dan berjalan kebalik punggung Hermione dan meletakkan di bahu Hermione yang lebih kecil dari bahunya.

"Apa yang membuat mu berpikir kembali ke Asrama adalah hal yang baik? Lagipula dengan mantelku kau sudah tidak kedinginan lagi." balas pemuda pirang itu dan berjalan kembali ke pinggiran jembatan dan kembali menatap entah kemana.

Hermione melangkah mendekat tetapi tetap memberikan jarak diantara mereka. "Entahlah." jawabnya.

Draco hanya mengerling sekilas kepada Hermione yang mulai menyandarkan punggungnya pada pinggiran jembatan.

"Kapan kau mengaktifkan koneksi dengan pikiranku?" tanya Draco.

Bahu Hermione menegang.

"Santai saja, setidaknya aku tidak akan melukaimu jika kau menjawab pertanyaanku."

Hermione menatap lelaki itu. "Saat tahun ketiga kita. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu aku?"

"Siapa murid di Hogwarts yang mau repot-repot membaca semua buku mantra verbal di perpustakaan sampai menyusup ke bagian terlarang?"

Hermione mendengus. "Aku menemukan buku itu secara tidak sengaja dan ku pikir mungkin suatu saat itu berguna untukku."

"Berguna untuk mengganggu orang?"

"Baik-baik. Aku hanya mengkoneksi kau tahu, pengguna mantra verbal itu tidak akan mampu menyelami pikiran orang yang dijadikan bahan untuknya." Hermione menghela nafas.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku sangat membenci mu pada saat itu kau tahu. Kau senang sekali mengataiku dan aku pikir ada baiknya aku mengganggu mu untuk memberi mu pelajaran."

"Baik sekali." cibir Draco.

Hermione membalikkan badannya dan menatap ke arah luar. Mencoba mengingat kenangan lama itu.

"Mantra verbal itu harus disebutkan dalam hati dan kemudian sentuh orang yang akan kau jadikan bahan mantra mu. Karena itu pada saat kau mengataiku, aku sudah menyiapkan mantra itu dan aku memukul wajah mu untuk mengaktifkan koneksi itu."

"Jadi kau menggunakan kekerasan untuk mengaktifkan mantra verbal itu?" tanya Draco sambil menatap Hermione.

"Tidak juga, aku juga memukul wajahmu karena aku muak pada kata-kata mu. Anggap saja aku melakukan keduanya sekaligus." jawabnya menatap kearah Draco.

"Seharusnya dengan kelicikkan dan keinginan mu yang tidak baik itu kau dimasukkan ke Slytherin." balasnya tajam.

"Kau yang memulainya duluan Malfoy, tanpa semua makian mu aku akan menjadi anak Gryffindor yang manis."

Draco hanya terdiam. Hermione melepaskan mantel Draco dan mengembalikkannya kepada Draco.

"Aku mau kembali dan aku merasa kau membutuhkannya lagi."

Draco menahan tangan gadis itu tanpa menerima mantelnya. "Kau tetap disini."

"Kenapa aku harus tetap disini Malfoy?"

"Karena aku butuh teman."

"Kau bisa mengajak teman mu yang lain."

"Kau belum menjelaskan semua yang ingin aku ketahui." balas Draco.

Hermione masih memegang mantel itu dan melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. "Apa lagi?"

"Kenapa kau melarangku?"

"Melarang apa?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Bagaimana kau tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan?"

"Semua itu··· " Hermione menghentikan dan bertanya ulang pada dirinya apa dia perlu bercerita atau tidak.

"Semua itu?" tanya Draco tidak sabar.

"Semua bayangan itu terlintas dalam pikiran ku. Semacam koneksi pikiran. Aku hanya melarang mu karena itu memang bukan hal baik."

Draco terdiam. Dia masih memikirkan kata-kata Hermione.

"Lalu kenapa kau membiarkanku pergi bersama Ibuku?"

"Bagaimana pun aku tidak punya hak untuk menahanmu, aku hanya membantu mengambil keputusan."

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Hermione yang tidak percaya bahwa Draco dapat mengucapkan kata 'Terima kasih'

"Membantu ku mengambil keputusan."

"Yeah." Hermione kembali mengansurkan mantel Draco.

"Pakailah, kau lebih memerlukannya daripada aku."

Hermione menaikkan alisnya. Draco mengangguk dan Hermione menghela nafas.

"Terima kasih untuk mantelnya, aku harus kembali sekarang."

Dan tangan Draco tidak menahan gadis itu lagi.

OoO

Malam ini Draco kembali berada di jembatan itu. Dia tidak tahu untuk apa dia kesana, yang pastinya dirinya menginkannya.

Draco sedikit berharap Hermione kembali kesana lagi malam ini.

Draco memandang hampa ke depan. Mencoba membantah otaknya yang entah kenapa menginginkan Hermione.

Disini sepi. Hanya terdengar suara serangga malam. Draco menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

Entah kenapa semuanya terasa rumit. Draco menggelengkan kepalanya, mungkin dia terlalu banyak berpikir.

Kesepian ini semakin menyiksa. Dan saat itu hatinya benar-benar berharap Hermione disini.

"Malfoy?" sahut sebuah suara.

Draco mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat orang memanggil nama keluarganya itu.

Draco menemukan Hermione disana. Ternyata Merlin mendengarkan keinginannya. Draco tersenyum yang entah kenapa membuat Hermione heran.

"Hei Malfoy?" tanya Hermione mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Draco.

"Hm?" gumam Draco. Dia mencoba menampilkan mimik biasa miliknya.

"Aku ingin mengembalikkan ini. Aku sudah mencarimu tadi dan aku tidak menemukanmu dimanapun jadi aku kemari." Hermione mengansurkan mantel milik Draco.

Draco mengangkat alisnya dan memandang Hermione dengan tatapan heran.

Hermione mendengus melihat pemuda didepannya hanya mengacuhkannya. Dia menarik tangan Draco dan meletakkan mantel yang telah dilipat rapi itu di tangan Draco.

Hermione baru akan berbalik ketika Draco menyuarakan isi pikirannya.

"Mau menemani ku?"

OoO

Hermione merasa bodoh sekarang. Untuk apa dia menemani si pangeran yang sudah dewasa ini. Yang mengesalkan adalah mereka tidak bicara sepatah katapun.

Hermione menarik nafas dan mencoba menyuarakan kebosanannya. "Kau mau diam sampai kapan Malfoy?"

Draco melirik Hermione. "Kenapa?"

"Aku bosan." Komentarnya pendek.

"Lalu?"

Argh! Hermione ingin menjambak rambut pirang milik Draco sekarang. Mengesampingkan keinginannya itu dia menjawab ketus. "Katakan seseuatu."

"Seperti?"

Hermione menarik nafas, berusaha untuk tidak mengutuk Draco.

"Entahlah."

Diam lagi. Senyap lagi. Sunyi lagi.

Hermione mendesah pelan dan memandang keatas.

"Kau tahu, nama ku berasal dari rasi bintang."

Hermione mengalihkan pandangan pada Draco.

"Rasi Draco yang berbentuk naga." Sahut Hermione singkat. Dia ingat pelajaran Astronomi mereka.

Draco merasa desiran halus saat mendengar namanya disebut Hermione. Draco mengangguk sekilas. "Keberatan memanggilku Draco, Granger?"

Hermione tersenyum. "Tentu tidak. Mungkin tidak buruk jika kau memanggilku Hermione, Draco"

Draco membalas senyum Hermione. "Teman?" Draco mengulurkan tangan.

Hermione menjabat tangan Draco. "Sekaligus rival?"

"Tidak buruk." Jawabnya dan mengakhiri sesi jabat tangan itu. "Mau bertaruh?"

Hermione mengangguk.

"Siapa yang duluan kembali ke Hogwarts akan mendapatkan hadiah dari yang kalah."

"Baik." Jawab Hermione mengambil ancang-acang dan mereka pergi dengan derap kaki yang ribut.

Satu hal yang dinikmati Draco, dia sudah tidak sendirian.

.

The End

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca~

.

Mind to Review?


End file.
